War of Force
by Darth Stryph
Summary: The Jedi and the Sith bring their war to Earth when finding out that a secret armor weapon lay hidden in a galaxy far, far away. Meanwhile, on Earth, a young teen by the name of Desmond Law wishes for a destiny far greater then he could have ever known.
1. Prologue: Star Ship Hope

William F. Robinson, II.

Sept. 20, 2007

Age: 18

**War of Force**

**Prologue: Star Ship _Hope_**

_10 years ago..._

As far back as he could remember the Jedi and the Sith had always been at war. The sight and smells of the battle field were all he had known. In Star Ship _Hope,_ when he impaled his old master, Valandra Fas, in the stomach with his bright red blade, he savored the moment of victory, deeply inhaling the fumes of her simmering flesh. The moment reminded him of the glorious battle field of gore on the Taythinne planet; a planet where the Jedi and Sith did battle when the war was at its peak of fatalities. All his life he'd been trained to take out the dangerous dark threat of the Sith, but fate decided to handle things differently.

He de-energized his light saber after impaling her and re-energized it to strike the final blow. Out of nowhere, her padawan, Szhin Vwe, jumped in the way and intercepted the attack with his saber.

Though strong and bold, Szhin Vwe was also hesitant and unsure of himself. Cypron Cvingh knew this already. They trained under this very same master that now lay on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. They were also brothers.

The two brothers locked eyes. They were rivals to the bitter end. One corrupt by his lust for power; the other purified by his hope for peace.

"You are no match for me, Szhin. You are no match for the dark side of the force!"

Cypron used the force to break the saber lock they were in and spun down to the ground to not only dodge his brother's strike to the neck, but in a swift attempt to slash Szhin's legs off. Szhin jumped over Cypron and once he landed, summoned all the force in the ship to force push his brother out of the vibranium door entrance from which he came. He raised his right hand towards the metal door and it slammed shut. "Do you know how many Sith we've killed that said that very same thing?!" he shouted at the door. Immediately, he ran over to his master in need.

"Master Fas!" Coming to aid her, he realized her blood was everywhere. With all the blood on the vibranium floor, it would seem that she would have none left. He was surprised that she was still alive. His brother would have been impressed, if he wasn't trying to kill them.

"Hurry Vwe… There's no time…" She coughed up more blood and after struggling to maintain her breathing, reached in her pocket with her right hand and pulled out a compass-seeker.

"What's this?" he said in a slight panic while holding her left hand with both of his. He was trying to keep himself calm. With him being in an exploding ship, and a lunatic Sith trying to kill them, he had a lot on his mind.

"Take it… It will lead you to the Weapon G-U…" She momentarily looked to the ceiling and concentrated on her breathing, no matter how painful it was.

"What is Weapon G-U?"

Szhin suddenly heard loud booms coming from the door. His brother was trying to get in. Cypron used the force to help him with the strikes of his fists.

Valandra Fas spoke to Szhin Vwe with intense pain accompanying every word. "It's the Jedi's last resort against the Sith… The Jedi are losing this war… There are few of us left… Weapon G-U is hidden in a galaxy far, far away...on a planet called...Earth…" More blood gushed from her mouth, and landed on Szhin's clothes and boots. Szhin stared at it with a blank face for a moment, then brought his attention back to his dying master's last words. "Find it...only then will...the galaxy...be...saved..." The color of her eyes flushed from a beautiful green to a cold-dead white. She still struggled to maintain her breathing.

Szhin took the compass-seeker from her freezing finger tips and read the coordinates. "But Master Fas! The coordinates are too far away! I'm still an apprentice!"

The thrashing on the door was gradually getting louder. The door was getting weaker. It was at its breaking point. Valandra Fas, Szhin's Master, managed to get one last sentence out before Szhin left the room. It was a phrase very familiar to the Jedi when they departed. She said, "May the force be with you…"

"May the force be with you too, my master." And with that, he left using the force to increase his speed as he ran down the tunnel path at the side of the room leading to the escape pods.

At the exact moment Szhin jolted towards the tunnel, the titanium door blasted open with a wave of sith lightning electrocuting anything in the room. Cypron slowly entered the room, scanning for his "prey." His prey was gone. But he did notice his old master still dying in the puddle of her own blood. "Master, I'm 'shocked' to see you still alive." He lit his light saber and smiled. "Let me help you…"

Szhin entered the escape pod chamber and noticed two pods left. "Two escape pods? That won't be necessary." He entered the first pod, energized his saber, and slashed the controls. He hastily jumped out and entered the second pod, walking through its automatic anti-energy shield. His brother ran around the corner just in time to stop him, or so he thought.

"Stop! Fight me brother!" Cypron shouted as he stopped his stride and energized his light saber. He threw it a great distance with pin-point accuracy at Szhin Vwe's face. The force field to the entrance of the escape pod de-energized the light saber as it passed through its barrier. Though non-lethal, the handle hit Vwe in the face with the impact of a force punch with brass knuckles. Szhin yelled in pain with his hands on his face and the light saber handle fell on the button for launch. The second escape pod launched and escaped the dying ship. "Damn, that was my favorite light saber!" Cypron shouted as he watched the pod escape.

The ship started exploding all around him. Thankfully, there was another escape pod. Cypron force ran into the escape pod and hastily pressed the button for launch. He narrowly escaped his death on Star Ship _Hope_… Or did he? Once the wave of the exploding ship hit his pod, it was out of control.

"What the Hell?! How do you work this thing?!" That was when he noticed the problem--the controls were destroyed. Because of this, his pod would have no since of direction. He could float anywhere in uncharted space. "Shit… I'm going to be lost in space…" He quietly mourned to himself as the escape pod became his trap and floated off into the vast emptiness of uncharted space.

Szhin stared at the compass-seeker and became lost in his deep thoughts. "I am one of the last Jedi in the galaxy…and I'm no longer an apprentice. Because I'm one of the few, one of the brave, I have no choice but to be a master now. I can't find Weapon G-U by myself… I'll need…an apprentice."


	2. Chapter 1: A Wish Upon a Falling Star

William F. Robinson, II.

September 24, 2007

Age: 18

**War of Force**

**Chapter One: A Wish upon a Falling Star**

_Present Day_

The pain of his wounds scratched at his nerves. Blood seeped through the small open gaps of his flesh. His eyes were unnaturally black, swollen, and sore. This was not the way he had hoped his first day of school would go. The young 13 years old, Desmond Law, tried to climb out of the rising mud, but was brutally kicked back in.

After raising his head out of the large puddle of brown liquid, all he heard was the taunting roars of laughter, and large drops of rain bombing the ground and puddles around him. He watched his Darth Vader book-bag sink in the trench of mud he was in and tried to reach for it, but was interrupted by a kick in the face by Edward Hill, the newest member of Darryl Walsh's small gang, and one of the only two friends Desmond befriended at the school of Howard Jr. High. The other friend, Carl Banks, was at the other end of the trench, knocked out by Darryl's half-brother, Michael Riseden.

It was a shame that he and his friend were getting beat up in front of the school. They were the lowest of the low. Tomorrow, no one would have seen anything, because of who Darryl was related to.

Desmond was crying, crying because he was in pain; crying because his homework was destroyed; crying because there was nothing he could do to defend himself and his friend; crying because he was betrayed. Darryl and his gang dragged Desmond and Carl out of the muddy trench they were in and stormed them with a hell storm of kicks to the face. But though Desmond was injured and in pain, though he was on the verge of being knocked out from the senseless beating, though he still worried for his injured friend, he still heard the sound. It was calling him again… He never knew what it was, but it was there none-the-less. When he heard it, he always got the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

"Goodnight Desmond," Darryl said under his breath, and personally punched Desmond in the face.

Desmond blackened out.

It was unbelievable that Desmond and his friend were still alive. His mom had found them and they were in the hospital for weeks. Desmond was able to come out after the first two weeks, but his friend wasn't so lucky. The doctors were unsure when he was going to be able to leave. His mom still waited at his side for him to wake from his coma.

The doctors said that it was a miracle that Desmond was alive, and that the amount of time it took for him to heal was extraordinary. There was also something else. Something had happened in the emergency room on the first day of his arrival that they weren't telling his mother. What ever it was, it scared them and changed the way they look at him forever.

Upon arriving home, Desmond had a feeling that something was going to happen that night, so he decided to be mentally prepared and open minded.

He opened his room door and walked in. His walls were blue painted and covered with star Wars and various anime posters. His carpet was grey and covered with small Star Wars action figures. he loved the way the carpet felt when his bare feet moved along its soft surface. He walked straight towards his black and white desk and put all his new school supplies on it. His lamp was already on and its light brightened his blue walls. He slightly moved the lamp towards the window seal to prevent it from falling off. He sat on the red sheets of his bed and fell on his grey pillow. He was so tired; he didn't even take of his clothes to put on his pajamas. He reached over towards his desk and turned his lamp off. The moon light reached in his room at an angle, shining on his bed and face…

And then he heard it again. He opened his eyes, sat up, and looked through the window. The moon looked beautiful holding its place in the night sky, but it wasn't the moon that got his attention. His face brightened with a smile as he saw a shooting star fly from behind the moon. Desmond quickly opened his window and stepped out onto the roof. Looking into the moon-lit night at a shooting star he instantly thought to make a wish.

"I wish that I was super strong in the force so I could one day be a jedi for-real! Then I can get Darryl, Michael, and Ed back for what they did to Carl and me."

He continued to watch the star until it disintegrated in the atmosphere. He sighed as he turned around to get back in his room until he heard a small whistling sound.

"Huh?" he said as he turned toward the sky once more.

What he saw terrified him. The shooting star was a giant ball of fire with a trail of flames behind it and was headed straight for his house. All of a sudden, the feeling he felt earlier returned. But nothing he could have done could have prepared him for this.

Desmond dived through his window, forgetting there was a desk right there, and landed on it, knocking everything onto the floor. He hurt his arm and chest on it and struggled to get up. He summoned the rest of his strength to stand and run out the room to warn his mom.

"Mom!!! Mom!!!"

His mother, Latrice Law, opened her room door and was dressed only with her robe. She was a young mother and kept her body in good shape. If they didn't hurry, she wouldn't have "a shape."

"What is it, Desmond?!" she shouted with much alarm.

"There's a giant fireball headed straight for our house! We need to get out of here Mom!"

Her alarm fell and her tenseness relaxed. She gave her son a slight smile. "Oh, a fireball?" _Thank goodness he's my only child…_

"Yeah, Mom! We got to get out of here!"

"C'mon Desmond, back to your room. I think I put a little too much sugar in the kool-aid I gave you when we got home today…" She took his hand and they walked back toward his room.

"But Mom! I'm serious! I'm not playing around!"

"Desmond hush. That's enough for one night. I'm tired and have to get up early in the morning to go to work. I have to make money to support us ya'know." They entered Desmond's room. "Boy, it's bright in here…"

"Ma, my lamp is off! Look out the window!"

Latrice frowned at him. She only decided to look out of the window to find out where the light was coming from and to satisfy her son. She never actually believed that there was a fireball out there…until she saw it.

"Oh my God…" she whispered to herself in shock. They had a good ten seconds before it would hit.

They both shouted, "Run!!!"

Latrice never knew how fast, strong, and agile she was until she ran out of the room, grabbed her 13 year old son, and instead of taking the stairs, jumped over the banister only to land one story below.

"Damn, Mom!" Desmond said surprised.

"Watch your mouth and keep running."

They ran through the kitchen, the front room, the foyer and the front door, and boom. And just like that, they were homeless.

Latrice climbed out of the fire and rubble, and immediately began calling out for her son.

"Desmond! Desmond! Where are you Desmond?!"

She caught a glance at the thing that landed on their home and realized that it was no fireball. It was a ship of some kind. It was silver and a perfect sphere. A hatch opened on it and she stared in awe. A red cloaked figure stepped out of the sphere onto the large chunks of rubble. It turned around and saw her. She gazed into its red eyes and all-of-a-sudden, couldn't move. In order to protect her son, if he was still alive, she decided to keep quiet. The last thing she wanted was to endanger Desmond.

The red cloaked figure slowly walked toward her. It could feel her fear as it closed the gap between them. It loved how its own presence struck fear in others. Originally, it was surprised there was even any life on this pitifull, small, blue planet. But the closer it approached her, the less it cared. It raised its right hand as if to choke her and the human clawed at its throat.

Desmond climbed out of the rubble off to the side, and saw his mother being approached by someone who looked like…a sith! If that was true, if it was a real sith, then they were already dead… He hid behind a large pile of rubble to avoid being seen.

The red cloaked figure gazed in Latrice's eyes as she slowly sufficated and said in a tone of threat, "Where's Szhin…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Author Note**__: I'm really excited about writing this story. Wait till you find out what Weapon G-U is! I would really like for you'all to send a review to War of Force for me. That would really encourage me to continue this fanfic. _

_Thanks..._


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

William F. Robinson, II.

Sept. 26, 2007

Age: 18

**War of Force**

**Chapter Two: ****A**** New Beginning**

"I don't know…" Latrice gurgled.

Anger swept over the Sith's facial features. "Pitiful…" it said and spit in her face. "I should have known not to ask you." It slowly tightened its grip in the air and Latrice slowly lost consciousness.

"Mom!!!" Desmond shouted instinctively. He stopped hiding, picked up a large rock from the rubble and through it at the red robed figure.

The Sith turned around just in time to see the rock and instantly the rock stopped in mid-air. The Sith looked away from the rock and looked at the boy who through it at him. It grinned at the boy and said, "Ahh, Desmond…"

Desmond paused in shock. How did it know his name…? The rock shot back at him, ripped through his chest and pierced his heart. He didn't have enough time to fall because he was suddenly being choke-held too.

"Maybe you might know…" the Sith calmly said with a menacing tone. "So, Desmond… Where's Szhin?" He looked into the young boy's eyes as he choked. "Don't worry, you don't have to speak." He smiled and concluded, "I'll just _scan_ it out of you…"

Desmond felt a sharp pain in his brain--so powerful he thought his head was going to explode; until a mysterious dark figure stepped into the moonlight.

"Let them go…" the dark figure said. It was wearing a black trench coat, a black turtleneck, black jeans, black boots, and a blue pistons cap.

"And who the hell are you?" the Sith replied.

"I heard you were looking for me…" the dark figure stated as it walked closer to them. It stopped about five feet away.

"Szhin?"

"What's wrong Cypron…" the dark figure questioned as it slowly pulled out a shiny silver rod out of its trench coat. Desmond quickly recognized it as a light saber. Within milliseconds, it ignited a sky blue flame, which was more like a laser, towards the floor. "Don't you recognize your own brother?"

Cypron dropped his arms to his sides and his two victims dropped to the ground.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment…" Cypron said as a long black light saber dropped from the arm sleeve of his red robe into his hand. It ignited crimson flames at both ends.

"Me too…" Szhin replied, and the battle had begun.

The moon was suddenly shrouded by the dark clouds of the sky and the night became nothing more than a shadow. The area became unusually adumbrate, and there was nothing but the crackling sound of light sabers in the night.

Desmond had a hard time trying to keep his eyes open. Ever since that rock pierced through his chest, he'd been feeling overwhelmingly exhausted. He also had been having trouble breathing, and had been feeling cold, very cold. He knew what it was…he was dying, but this was the happiest day of his life. His dreams were coming true. Star Wars was real. His mom was hurt. He tried to army crawl towards her, but the pain in his chest was too great. Before he closed his eyes for the last time, all he saw were the beautiful colors of sky blue and crimson red in the darkness.

The night was young and the battle was on. The two brothers saber locked and watched each other's eyes through the force. Cypron's eyes were pitch-black. This was a good sign for his brother because the black symbolized the unknown. Szhin realized that his brother was confused and mislead to the dark side. He now understood that Cypron was nothing more than a pawn for something else. He used to be a Jedi, hard-set on the Jedi codes, until the battle on the Taythinne planet. _What happened to you __Cypron__…? _Szhin thought to himself. _What had they done to you?_

Cypron stared into Szhin's eyes through the force, which were the colors of silver and gold. These colors were the signs of ancient wisdom and purity, and all they did was piss Cypron off. His brother was coming in for a fatal blow and there was nothing he could do about it. He defended himself with a dark force omni shield, and everything was blasted in various directions. Szhin blocked the defensive-offense and prepped himself for his next attack. When Cypron was finished with the omni attack, he fell to the floor, landing on all fours. The defensive attack took everything he had. He knew what was to come now, and fortunately for him, he planned for it.

"You know you only postponed the inevitable, Cypron. I've been waiting for you to arrive on earth for ten years. I knew you'd come. And I knew I'd kill you this time." Szhin's words seemed a little colder for his personality then how Cypron remembered him. Cypron liked it.

"My, my, brother," Cypron said heavily breathing and ever so sinister, "you sound like a sith…"

Szhin looked into his brother's eyes and frowned disapprovingly. "I hope in death you will find the peace you never could achieve in life… It's time to die."

He lifted his light saber in the air and brought it down on his brother's neck. The light saber sliced through his neck with the greatest of ease. Cypron's head hastily rolled across the floor until it lost speed and stopped next to Desmond's head. Just before Szhin incapacitated Cypron, he could have sworn he heard his brother whisper, "I know, Szhin. I'm counting on it…"

Szhin de-energized his light saber and hooked it back on his black leather belt. Instead of fleeing before the cops and the news crew get there, he chose against his better judgment and decided to check on, and help, the innocent bystanders. He ran toward the boy and accidently kicked Cypron's head across the rubble. Normally, he wouldn't have done what he was about to do, because in his galaxy it was illegal, but this wasn't his planet, and here, it wasn't illegal. He lightly _scanned_ the boy's mind to see what his name was. What he scanned was: Desmond Law. Now that he knew the boy's name, he immediately scanned his mind for any pain signals to show him where the boy was injured at, but to his surprise, the boy had no injuries. Next to the boy he saw a bloody rock, yet, because he was in a hurry, he paid no attention to it.

In his galaxy, "scanning" was illegal because if used improperly, it can be extremely, painfully lethal. Both the jedi and the sith learned how to scan through intense psychological training in The Force and in Meditation. Very few jedi and sith had the mental focus and skill required to use scanning. Fortunately for Szhin, he was briefly taught scanning the day of the destruction of Star Ship _Hope _during his days as a padawan, and has been training to use it ever since he crash landed on earth. He's been getting quite good at it, rarely ever having any mistakes.

He moved a couple of paces to his right and kneeled down towards Desmond's mother on the ground. He lightly scanned her mind. _Leatrice__…_ he thought to himself. _Her name is __Leatrice._ In her mind, he, once more, scanned for any pain signals. She too didn't have any…but she didn't for a different reason. "Damn, Cypron…" he whispered to himself. "You had no right to take this woman's life."

Suddenly, all her memories were being poured into Szhin's mind. He cupped his skull in response to the unexpected mental trauma. The memories were flowing quickly; the migraine pain was so intense. If only he hadn't of been scanning during this moment… Leatrice's head popped like a balloon. Her guts were everywhere; especially on Szhin's trench coat and boots. Though gruesome, the moment reminded him of Valandra Fas coughing up blood on his nice-new, shiny brown boots and on his new fashionable brown robes those fateful ten years ago. If he knew his new black boots and new midnight trench coat was going to be covered in blood and guts, he would have gone with his better judgment and left the scene after killing Cypron. Of course, that wouldn't have been the jedi way; at this moment, he could care less.

He started hearing the sirens of the cops no too far off and saw the lights of the helicopters approaching in the distance. He needed to get out of there. Szhin hastily stood and began to run away…until he saw the boy waking up. Szhin knew how the humans were. He knew they were going to interrogate him until they get some answers. Life would not go well for Desmond if he left him there. Once again, he had to make a choice. Save himself, or save the boy.

"Dang…" he whispered to himself as he ran towards Desmond. "Something tells me I'm going to regret this."

While Desmond was still dazed, Szhin took the 13 years old boy in his arms and reaped through the air into the sky.

Desmond, half-unconscious, slowly opened his eyes and closed them. The last thing he remembered was the clashing of lights, the clouding of darkness over his eyes, and the mysterious sound…


	4. Chapter 3: The Birth of a New Darkness

William F. Robinson, II.

Oct. 2, 2007 (My little brother, Jake's Birthday!!! ) Age: 10

Age: 18

**War of Force**

**Chapter 3: The Birth of a New Darkness**

It was heavily raining above, and there was nothing but black clouds that covered the night sky. The moon didn't exist. The stars were dead. The city of Mariana was now, nothing more than an small ant hill engulfed in a shadow. Because the city's power had went out, the only light there was the giant explosions of electricity in the clouds. For the city's medical center, Diana Caine Hospital, this was not a good sign. They had no power to support the patients who needed it. The patients were dying... And though the patients were suffering, and the hospital was in chaos trying to keep them alive, that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part was knowing that the forecast was for sunny skies... This wasn't a normal storm...

"Maggie!" shouted Dr. McTaze towards the nurse trying to help the patient to her left. All the doctors where crowding the halls, bumping into each other trying to help patients in the various rooms. "Go to the East Wing; Check on the patients down there, quickly!"

"Okay, Rachel!" The nurse promptly walked towards the East Wing.

Maggy raised her candle into the dark which lit the way to the Wing. For some reason, the batteries in all the flashlights had lost all their power, including the newly bought ones. So instead of using flashlights, the people of the hospital had to use candles.

_Strange..._ she thought to herself. _First there were news reports about a meteor hitting a home in some neighborhood around here, and now a massive storm causing the city's blackout on a day that was said to have sunny skies...? Something doesn't feel right...doesn't feel right at all..._

The East Wing was all the way on the other side of the building. There was very limited patients there, but all of them were...special cases. Because there were very little lights in that area of the building, it was always a little dim in the hall and the rooms. So when she actually arrived to the East Wing, she knew that was the reason the hall was pitch black.

As she walked through, she had to keep her right hand on the wall and the candle, in her left hand, in front of her. The hall was so dark that she felt that the candle wasn't doing her much good. She went all the way down the hall to its end. She decided to go to the end of the hall and work her way back to its beginning. Hastily, she checked the hall's rooms until there was one more left at its beginning. She opened the door, and walked inside. She picked up the clip-board and read off the patient's name. "Carl Banks."

Maggie felt the bed shaking ever-so slightly. She walked to the left side of the bed, because the right side was too close to the window, and hovered the candle over Carl's head. Within the shadows of the candle light, the boy was shaking. She checked Carl's temperature, the boy had a high fever. A concentrated breeze rushed across the front of her body. She quickly realized it came from the window.

"Damn," she said. "I left the window open last time." She walked to the other side of the bed and closed it. "I'm sorry, Carl. It was supposed to be sunny today."

Carl began to shake violently. Maggie started to call for help, until she realized it wouldn't matter. She was all the way on the other side of the building. No one would hear her. She pulled out her cell phone and started to call one of the other nurses, until she saw that her cell had no connection. She was on her own.

In her panic, she put the candle on Carl's food tray, turned her attention to him and said, "Okay, Carl, breathe, breathe, and calm down!!!"

Maggie had no idea what she was doing. Carl was in a coma. If only she knew that he was just having some type of nightmare that was making him hot and sweaty; his fear was causing him to shake. In his mind, he was running from something.

Maggie was going through a lot of stress. How could so many things go wrong on her first day of the job? She put her hands on his shoulders, shook him as violently as he was shaking, and shouted, "Stop it! Stop shaking!!!"

Within moments, Carl cried out, "Get out of my head!"

With his eyes still closed, he grabbed her with his right arm and threw her at the wall. Maggie was shocked. How did this 12 year old boy gain so much strength? More shocked than panicked, she tried to stand back up, but soon cried in agony upon feeling the surge of pain from her newly broken shin bone on her right leg. She tried to army crawl to the door, but the door mysteriously closed right in front of her. She gasped and immediately turned to face the boy. He was standing over her. His eyes were open, and enraged. His eye color had changed; they were now red and glowing in the dark room. His eyes were focused on her. Carl grabbed her by her neck, and raised her off of the ground, her back on the wall, her feet dangling. He was floating in the air to have her feet dangle when he choked her.

Maggie, in her panic, gazed into the eyes of her patient, her tormentor, who equally returned the gaze. Carl then said, "I want to know two things: First, where are my clothes...and second, where's Desmond Law...?"

XXXXXXX

Fatigued and confused, Desmond Law opened his dark brown eyes. He found himself in a dark place, a place he recognized to be a forest. It was too dark to make out all of his surroundings, but the moon's light slid between the thickness of the trees and provided what was needed for sight.

He stood up and looked around for the one who brought him there, the Jedi. Where was he? Immediately, he heard a slight brush of the leaves above, then of the branches overhead, then of the fallen leaves beside him. A loud humming sound whispered behind the trees and a light was seen within the darkness. A dark figure walked toward him from beyond the trees, and bushes. It was a man. The dark figure spoke.

"I see you are awake," the man said.

"Yeah," Desmond replied. "Where are we?"

"We're on the outskirts of your city, not too far from the hospital." The dark figure watched Desmond with a great deal of curiosity. "Do you remember anything of what happened today?" The man's face was hidden in the darkness.

Desmond answered with slight hesitation, "Yes."

"How much of it?"

Desmond looked at the man's light-saber glowing in the night, and he got a terrible feeling in his stomach. He knew it was fear, but he pushed it back. This man was a Jedi and he believed in him. He completely put his faith in Star Wars, and the wish he made upon that falling star. "All of it."

The dark figure approached him slowly. "Good..." he said and raised his light-saber at Desmond. Desmond braced himself, and then there was a flash of light and the smell of burning flesh in the air. A fire burned between the two of them. Its light chased away the shadows and the fear. "Let's talk about it." A dead rabbit smelling of burning flesh was thrown into the fire. "Hungry?"

They ate the rabbit and conversed around the fire. The man told him where he was from, how he got here, and why.

Desmond ate the last of his rabbit with a little dislike. "Needed barbeque sauce," he complained, wiped his mouth, and threw the tiny bones into the fire. He focused his attentions back to the man. "So you said you've been on earth for ten years now, right?"

The man finished off his rabbit too, and threw the bones into the fire. "Yes, why?"

"So... Have you seen Star Wars, yet?" he asked with a life-size smile on his face.

"Well no. Actually, I've never even heard of it."

XXXXXXX

His room was cold, unusually cold. It just didn't feel right after his mother tucked him in. Never-the-less, he was going to sleep peacefully tonight. Especially knowing that Desmond Law and Carl Banks got what they had coming to them...pain, and lots of it. Being Darryl's friend had its benefits: the super cool birthday parties, hanging out in Darryl's huge mansion, kicking peoples butts and getting away with it...etc. But Desmond and Carl were special. They were the weakest links. They could do anything to them. And to think he was once their friend, their best friend.

His mom shouted at him from the hall. She was headed to her bedroom. She had to pass by his to get there. "Edward! Eddy, turn out those lights!"

Eddy did as he was told. The last thing he wanted was to piss his Mom and Dad off again. They tended to get...physical when they got angry, and Eddy had enough bruises because of that.

He tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was just going to be a normal day.

Carl, on-the-other-hand, was watching from his bedroom window, using the night to shroud him from sight. He could feel some unnatural force filling him with unimaginable power...and rage. He stared at his target. "Enjoy your last few moments of breath, Eddy..." Carl whispered as he slowly opened Eddy's bedroom window. "...while you still have them."

XXXXXXX

"After this whole time, I still didn't get your name," Desmond said after hearing about how this Jedi came to earth.

"Oh, my name, heh. I apologize. My name is Szhin."

Desmond's eyes widened of surprise. "Your name is what?"

"Szhin, my name is Szhin."

Desmond paused for a moment. "And...sooo...how do you pronounce that?"

It took 30 minutes, but after some unsuccessful attempts, Desmond was finally able to pronounce the foreign alien name.

"Oh, so that's how you say it."

He looked up and saw how blurry everything looked beyond the fire. It was raining but they weren't getting wet. "Hey, Szhin. How come we're not getting wet? It raining right now."

"I used the Force to shield us from the storm."

"You mean you just put up a force field?!"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Cool!"

Desmond took his attention off the force field and back at his new friend. Szhin suddenly looked as if something was bothering him. "Szhin, what's wrong?"

Szhin ignored him for a second and said, "I feel a disturbance in the force. I sense something terrible has happened at Caine hospital not too far from here."

Desmond's eyes widened of horror upon hearing his words. "Carl..."

They got to the hospital as fast as they could. Szhin ran and jumped across rooftops with the boy on his back, using the force to aid him in speed and strength. Upon arriving at the hospital they felt a strong sense of death lingering in the air.

"I sense the power of the darkside here," Szhin informed. "Stay behind me Desmond." They entered the hospital.

"We need to find Carl. He may be hurt."

Szhin ignited his light-saber and crept down the dark hallways fully alert and with Desmond tip-toeing behind him. Desmond told him that Carl was located in the East Wing with his mom, but what Szhin quickly realized was the closer they got to the East Wing, the stronger the lingering force of the darkside became.

They entered the East Wing. They cautiously followed the hallway to its end to start from the back to work their way back to the front. Then they noticed something.

"Szhin, what's that smell?" Desmond asked as he plugged his nose.

"I don't know," Szhin answered. "My nose is stuffed; I don't smell anything."

With the light-saber as their light rod, they checked all but one of the rooms. All the rooms were empty, but reeked of the darkside.

"Where are all the patients?" Desmond questioned.

Szhin recalled all the windows in each room were open next to blood splattered walls. "They escaped."

"All of them?"

"All of them..."

They finally got to the last room. They knew it to be Carl's. Desmond's heart pounded. What if Carl was hurt? Or dead? For a moment, his imagination took over, filling his mind with horrors, nightmares, all involving the death of Carl. Desmond snapped back to reality upon hearing Szhin twist the squeaky door knob and hearing the door creek loudly. He and Szhin peaked into the room. "Carl?..."

That disturbing smell attacked their sense of smell once again.

"Oh, good Lord; that smell again!"

"Wow! It cleared my sinuses." Szhin inhaled deeply. "Oh, God, that smells!"

He dropped his light-saber and it rolled in the darkness.

"Crap!" he shouted. Szhin used the force to heighten his sixth sense and sensed the location of his weapon. "Desmond, stay there."

Desmond complied.

Szhin entered the dark room unable to see anything. He raised his arms in front of him to avoid hitting anything until his knees bumped into the bed. "Ouch!" He sensed that the light-saber had rolled under it and kneeled down to reach underneath. His hand searched for the weapon but found something else...

Desmond waited for Szhin, but began hearing a munching sound.

"Szhin?"

Szhin knew what he touched, but ignored it to stay rational. Upon moving his hand around the far right, he found his light-saber. "Yes, Desmond?"

The munching sound sounded disgusting to him. It sounded as if something was getting ripped apart. "Are you eating something?"

Szhin stood up with his light-saber in hand, and began to hear the munching sound. "No..." He ignited his saber and pointed it in the direction of the disturbing sound. What they witnessed shocked their very souls. With the aid of light from Szhin's light-saber, they witnessed a patient ripping a woman apart, limb from limb, gorging his mouth full of blood and guts. Szhin's light-saber attracted the patient's attention, and without warning, the patient attacked him. Within an instant, the patient was cut down with wielded light, and the smell of simmering flesh filled the air along side the already overwhelming smell of the dead.

"He must have been one of the special case patients. But...but why did he...?" Desmond was interrupted by a chill that ran down his spine. He was cold, mainly because of his fear of what happened and what was happening.

"Earlier, when we first entered this place, I felt a strong presence of the darkside of the force; and the closer we got to the East Wing, the stronger the darkside became." Szhin and Desmond observed the maimed patient. "I felt the darkside in this man."

Desmond looked at the victim of this special case patient. The victim's name tag stated that her name was MAGGIE. "I'll bet Maggie felt the darkside too, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Szhin answered regretfully.

Desmond looked away from the body and looked toward the bed. "Where's Carl?"

Szhin took his gaze off the patient's body and put it on Carl's bed. "I don't know." He noticed that the window was open, and then turned to Carl. "He escaped, Desmond. But we must hope that he hasn't turned to the darkside of the force."

At first, Desmond was speechless. His heart pounded harder, faster. Carl was his best friend. It seemed that after he made his wish upon that falling star, the world seemed a little more dark. This was not how it was supposed to be. "But, if he's not here, then where is he?"

XXXXXXX

Eddy was scared. He didn't know why, but he couldn't shake this feeling of an evil presence in his room. This was impossible. Eddy wasn't scared of anything. And there was nothing in his room. But this night, those facts were wrong, very wrong.

He opened his eyes. His fear kept him awake. His eyes slowly moved across his room, looking for anything that could go bump in the night, but his eyes found nothing. He felt as if his feelings were ridiculous and wrong. All feelings did was lead you astray, and get you into trouble. But he couldn't help but listen to them. Everything in him told him to leave his room, to run away. But Eddy didn't believe in intuition, and he definitely didn't believe that there was anything to worry about. He tried to go back to sleep, but his feelings were too strong to ignore. So, in order to satisfy his feelings, he decided to go to the bathroom and get a drink of water. He got out of his bed in his boxer-shorts and walked to his bedroom door. But when he tried to turn the door-knob, it wouldn't budge. It was as if the door was locked from the other side, like he was locked in. This didn't make any since, because this door had no lock. "What in the world...?"

Then he heard a familiar voice from one of the dark corners of his room. "Going somewhere, Eddy?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me, Eddy?" whispered the cloaked figure as it stepped into the slim beam of light provided by the moon from beyond the black clouds. Eddy recognized it to be the source of his fear, and with good reason. The figure had a particular gleam in its eyes that implied fear, revenge, and death. "Recognize me now, or have I been in the hospital for far too long?"

Eddy gasped of shock. "Carl?!"

"Yeah. I thought you'd recognize me," Carl said as he stepped closer. "Have you ever seen Star Wars, Eddy?"

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Star Wars, Eddy. Have you seen it?"

Eddy quickly realized he was certainly not in control of situation and decided to play along with his twisted friend. "Yeah, I've seen it. Why?"

"Remember Darth Vader?"

Eddy's fear emerged itself once again as he answered, "...yeah..."

Carl smiled sinisterly as he raised his right arm towards Eddy from across the room. His hand shaped as if he was choking someone by the throat. All of a sudden, Eddy couldn't breathe. He felt as if the life was being choked out of him. His throat was being crushed. Eddy clawed at his throat, but there was nothing there. It was as if there was some force choking the life out of him.

"Let's get straight to the point, shall we? Eddy, I'm here to kill you."

Darkness began to cloud over Eddy's eyes as his body began to struggle less. Fatigue was taking over, draining his will to fight any longer.

"The feeling of death is not an ordinary fear, isn't it Eddy? It's a feeling of the inevitable." Eddy's lifeless body dropped to the floor, and Carl's arm fell back to his side. "Rest with the dead."

XXXXXXX

"Did you hear that, George?" asked Kyelin as she turned on the lamp at the side of her and her husband's bed.

"Yeah, I heard it. It came from that little brat's room. I'm gonna kill him this time."

"Don't hurt him too bad, George. It's too late at night."

"You come with me. You gonna have to hold me back."

She sighed and got out of the bed, and they both made their way to Edward's room. George burst through Edward's room door and started shouting his name along side swears, until he and his wife witnessed their son lifeless upon the floor. And standing over him as if the Grim Reaper himself, stood a young teen cloaked in a red robe. The shock of the moment stunned them. Their bodies wouldn't allow them to move. They watched as the young teen's eyes moved from their son's body, to their own eyes. He had eyes of blood and fire.

The boy spoke with evil on his breath. "I waited for you two."

Their lives were quickly ended as a sudden wave of lightening erupted from the teen's palms.

XXXXXXX

Szhin and Desmond walked out of the hospital doors, shocked of all the carnage they witnessed, though reflecting on the well-being of Desmond's friend, Carl. "We must hope, Desmond, that your friend Carl has not fallen to the darkside of the force. Otherwise, you may have lost him already."

_**End of Chapter 3...**_


	5. Chapter 4: Sins and Destiny

William F. Robinson, II.

Nov. 25, 2007

Age: 18

**War of Force**

_**Chapter Four: Sins and Destiny**_

_You have done it. Your first slaughter; massacre in fact. How does it feel to slay for the first time?_

Carl's eyes widened upon observing the dead in Eddy's room. The walls were burnt black from his sudden wave of lightning from his palms and there were splashes of red around the room. The walls dripped of fresh blood, and black ash. Eddy and his parents' bodies were electrified and were no longer recognizable. Blood flooded out of every pore of their corpses. In order to stop, Carl had to fight within himself to prevent from shocking the house down. He had just murdered Eddy and his parents in cold blood. The adrenaline in his bloodstream dissolved. His anger faded. His revenge was complete. And he felt nothing else but regret.

"What-have-I-done?" Carl sobbed in shock, followed by tears of grief. He had never seen such a gruesome sight. Death was new to him. His parents never even allowed him to see rated "R" movies. The gore had upset his stomach and he puked on the floor.

_You are fulfilling your destiny, Carl. Just like the predecessors before you._

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head," said Carl with rage on his tongue. He was too young to deal with this, any of it. He could barely grasp what was happening now. His heart pounded harder, faster. He felt nothing but guilt, and fear.

_And I believe I told you "_no_"._

"But look what you made me do!" Carl shouted as he gestured toward his newest victims. "You're evil! Get off of me!" He tried to rip off his skin and cloak, but it wasn't going anywhere, for the moment.

_Though I do not understand your logic, I cannot say that this was not unexpected. I must have wasted my time with you. I need you no longer..._

The bottom of Carl's cloak shot up and attached itself to the ceiling. It twisted and shaped as a lynch around Carl's neck. Carl clawed at his throat. He felt as if he and Eddy had switched places.

_You had been the first to witness my mercy in countless centuries. I came to you with mercy when you where distraught. You wanted revenge, I granted it for you. I had given you the power of a god. I exiled your fear and banished your conscience. I crafted you to be what you always wanted to be; A cold-blooded killer, Revenge personified, Death's helping hand. I bestowed gifts of benevolence, and now you have betrayed my generosity! You are correct. You should not possess this power. I acquired an ungrateful host..._

XXXXXXX

"What happened here?" His tone was forceful, and his words demanded to be heard.

"Oh, Agent Ruit, honored to meet you, sir." The cop took his hand from his pocket and raised it for a handshake until Agent Ruit responded...

"I can care less."

Disrespected, the cop then put his hand back into his pocket feeling a little bit awkward and rookie-ish.

Agent Ruit was a tall and dark man; always wearing black no matter what season of the year. It was autumn which meant that this season he would wear his custom black suit. It was always clean, and had never been seen wrinkled. With its pitch black shade and its faultless design, it was remarkably flawless. When ever outside, it would always be seen underneath his black trench coat.

The Agent and the cop stood in front of a destroyed tri-leveled house. By the look of it, the fire that had been blazing in and around the house had already died down before the cops and the firefighters gotten there. Typical. "Answer my question," Agent Ruit ordered.

The cop, intimidated, cleared his throat, nervously fixed his tie, and hesitantly gestured for the Agent to follow him into the scene. It didn't help that he couldn't see the Agent's eyes through the dense black sunglasses set on his face. "So far, we believe that the fire was caused by a meteor that crashed into the house."

"Any survivors?"

"As far as we can tell, no." The cop lead the Agent into the family room that no longer had a roof. And was the only room in the house with bodies in it. "Now about this, so far, we're clueless."

"You low budget cops always are."

Now, just plain angry, the cop walked away swearing at the Agent under his breath.

Agent Ruit, on the other hand, stood over the body of the female victim in the middle of the front room floor. He dug in the pocket of his black trench coat and pulled out a brown cigar. Out of the same pocket, he pulled out a lighter and immediately lit his cigar. After putting the lighter back in his pocket, he puffed a little smoke in his mouth, slid his hand through his shoulder length hair, and exhaled the smoke towards the sky. Looking back down at the female, he crouched over her.

Her head was gone. Exploded. There were pieces and chunks of the skull and brain scattered throughout the front room. "Scanning," he stated to himself. He smirked, stood up, and made his way to the next victim on the front room floor. This victim was definitely male. The body was nude on the floor. The skin was very pale and contained no pigmentation. The victim's head was slashed from his body. Agent Ruit observed the rims of his neck, a clean cut. But there was something different about it. The rims of the victim's neck seemed to have simmered with heat at the time of the slash. Whatever the weapon, it sliced through the victim's neck better then a katana slices through air. What could do that?

The Agent then brought his attention to the reason he came. The meteor. But he and everyone else knew that this was something more than just a meteor. No meteor would be a perfect silver sphere omitting a high frequency sound that, for some reason, only he and the animals of the neighborhood could hear. He took off the black glove on his right hand and put it in his left, and placed his right hand on the sphere. It was perfectly smooth. With a dark smile, his black sunglasses disintegrated revealing eyes of pitch black darkness. He could see his reflection on the sphere along side the moon's. He whispered to the sphere, "Tell me all your secrets..."

Upon realizing he was being approached, his smile faded, and his sunglasses reintegrated on his face. He slipped his glove back on and turned around expectantly towards the cop he spoke to earlier.

"Where you able to figure anything out?" the cop asked ponderously, though still a little upset with the guy.

The Agent didn't answer, and showed no expression of emotion.

Agent Ruit stepped passed the cop and headed towards the street. By the time he reached the other side of it, all the streetlights in the neighborhood flickered off, instantly engulfing the Agent in darkness. Speaking to the cop, Agent Ruit informed, "That meteor should not be touched unless ordered to do so by other Agents of Sector 66. It's government property now."

When the streetlights flickered back on, the Agent was gone.

_Where'd he go?_ the cop thought to his self.

If he had looked up, he could have seen a dark, shadowy figure move across the night sky.

XXXXXXX

In the past, peace had never been everlasting. It seemed that peace was nothing but the silence before a storm, and a time to prepare for the next tragedy. In every age of man, there have been prophecies, prophecies of the inevitable, scriptures of the future that can never be changed. But what if there was a prophecy that threatened everything you know and love? What if a prophecy threatened more then just peace, but all life on the planet? And what if it where to happen soon? Would not you feel the need to try and stop it? To save the world? In the small village of U'obete't, the apprentice of the village ancient carried with him the fate of the future.

"Xiao Yunn, what is your mission?!" Master Yuio forcefully questioned in his native tongue, determined that his most prized pupil was ready for the challenge that lay ahead. To save the world's future.

Xiao Yunn never flinched and kept his eyes focused on his Master. His hair was long and silver, and frequently covered his right eye. He spoke in the language of the ancients, as his master before him. "My mission is to travel to America...and seal off the bloodline of the titan Azazukronalt, son of the god, Banaltkronokexilos..." The black ninja suit he wore seemed to absorb the sunlight around him, making his surroundings darker then normal. His Master's traditional green robe with ancient art of golden dragons seemed to do just the opposite by surrounding the ancient with sunlight. At certain times of the day, his robe would appear gold matching the many short strands of the ancient's hair.

Master Yuio put his hand on Xiao Yunn's shoulder, and in doing so, the katana strapped on his back clanked a little. "Do not fail, Xiao. Remember, the future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves."

Xiao nodded and bowed to his mentor. "Understood, my father."

"Now go," commanded Master Yuio while extending his arm with an open palm toward the temple doors. "Bring balance to humanity's future."

Xiao walked towards the temple doors until stopped by his master with a familiar phrase among his people. "And Xiao, may the force be with you."

"Likewise, father. Likewise."

XXXXXXX

"What is this place? Who's house is this?" asked Szhin as he followed his apprentice's lead.

They stopped in front of a medium sized brown house on a small dead-end street. The neighborhood was kept very clean. It was a neighborhood for the wealthier middle class of society. Everyone's grass was identical and flawless.

"Do you have family here?" Szhin questioned.

"Sort of," Desmond replied with a smile. "Follow me."

The two walked up the drive-way of the house and opened the gate to the backyard. They walked along the side of the house toward a small shed in the back.

"This house is owned by the Praise family," Desmond explained. "Not too many years ago, Mrs. Praise had lost her children in a small forest."

"This must have happened at night."

"No," Desmond laughed, "...in broad daylight."

"How can a woman loose her children in broad daylight?"

"Well, I've been told that her children absent-mindedly ran after a squirrel." Desmond noticed the confused look on his mentor's face. "Confused? Yeah, me too. But anyway, she called the cheapest detectives she could find to go to the forest and find them... About that, let's just say she got her money's worth. The detectives were a little bit...'off'. The 'ditty' detectives, eventually but successfully, brought her children back safe and sound. She then paid them their eleven dollar fee. Yeah, I told you they were cheap. But after that, it seemed that the Praise children were always into trouble. The next time the detectives were called, her children were kidnapped by a bum, later called The Bum, who was upset about Mrs. Praise turning him down when he asked her out on a date!"

Annoyed by the silly and irrational story, Szhin felt the need to hint Desmond to get straight to the point. "How...silly. Does this story have a plot to it?"

"Heh, basically, because the Praise family kept getting into trouble, the broke but reliable Detectives Agency moved their shed to the backyard of the Praises."

The shed was small. It was only big enough to fit in four people maximum. It was old and chaffed. Brown and red. There was a wooden sign on the door that stated: The Robinson Detectives Agency. Cob-webs seemed to have covered everything, from the top of the shed to the bottom. Desmond raised his fist to knock but he never had the chance. The door flung open with two people staring and smiling back at him and Szhin.

"We were expecting you two," said the taller of the two detectives.

The shorter one looked at his older brother by two years and responded, "What are you talking about? No we weren't."

The older one shh'd his brother and whispered to him, "Don't give it away. You'll scare away the customers."

The younger of the two stared negatively at his older sibling followed with a frown. "Sometimes I wonder if we are related..." He knew that if customers had came here than they had already hit rock bottom and weren't going anywhere. If the cob-webs didn't scare them off, nothing will.

The older one looked back towards the customers and asked, "How may we be of service?"

Desmond couldn't believe it. They didn't recognize him.

"Don't you guys remember me?"

It took a good 30 seconds before they did.

"Desmond?" the brothers chorused.

"It has been along time," the taller one stated. "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, sorry. Szhin, this is Deatrice and Donte Robinson. Deatrice, Donte, this is Szhin." Szhin shook the detectives' hands. "Szhin, they're my cousins."

XXXXXXX

_I can feel your anger. It makes you stronger. It helps you focus._

"Put me down now!"

Carl fell to the floor coughing, finally free of the symbioses. The shapeless ooze-like organism lowered itself from the ceiling on to the table that was once Eddy's. The ooze was red and constantly in motion. Its shadow resembled a venomous serpent, tongue extended, and fangs prolonged.

_Your anger is your power. Use it. Let it consume you till there's nothing left. _

The symbiote clawed down the table with newly formed talon blades. Upon reaching the bottom, the table fell apart. Its constant moving shape slowly clawed its way toward the expecting host.

_Rage…hate. Let them guide your vengeful path to blissful retribution and everlasting freedom. _

The symbiote slowly attached to his legs, and had slowly engulfed his upper body.

_Embrace them. Make them yours. Use them… Become your darkside… Become the instrument of death to fulfill your destiny. Become...soulless…_

The symbioses had been achieved. But something different had happened this time. Carl no longer kept his same shape. He was taller, muscular, and older. By excepting the symbiote, and embracing his foretold destiny, there was nothing else to hold him back; nothing to keep the symbiote and host from achieving the perfect bonding.

Lightning struck near by. Thunder roared above. Rain enticed the city. This was the birth of a new darkness.

A red cloak shaped around its new features as it slowly clenched its fists.

"_**We are neither the symbiote, nor the human known as Carl…**_"

Raw power burst from its body in excitement of finally letting go of everything; finally free of moral, conscience, and religion; of everything that held him back of completing its mission. Finally free of himself.

"_**We are…Darth Soulis.**_"

He walked out of the flames, smoke, and rumble with clenched fists and eyes of hell.

"_**Michael, appreciate your final breaths while you still possess them. For we are imminent…**_"

**End of Chapter 4…**

**PLEASE SEND A REVIEW!**


End file.
